Prófugos
by aeris R
Summary: SONGFICT . Draco y Hermione asesinaron a Lucius Malfoy. Huir es el precio que tienen que pagar para estar juntos. El amor de DRAMIONE junto a la canción Prófugos de Gustavo Cerati


Hermione caminaba por una carretera vacía, no había nada a su alrededor y de vez en cuando pasaba un auto a toda velocidad.

Eran las 2:41 pm y habia estado caminando todo el día. Ya se cumplían 5 días desde que había empezado a huir, y no sabía si resistiría mucho mas.

Lo echaba tanto de menos, y se arrepentía tanto de lo que habia echo 5 días atrás. Lo que la separó finalmente de Draco.

Hermione se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía de Draco. La observó fijamente, mientras recordaba …

_Somos cómplices los dos.. _

(flash-back) "Draco y Hermione estaban parados frente a el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy. Hermione miró incrédula el arma en sus manos, ¿cómo lo habia echo? ¿Como pudo apretar el gatillo?

Tiró el arma lejos, y se arrodilló, mientras Draco la abrazaba. La chica lloraba incansablemente, pero el estaba impasible. Lo unico que le preocupaba en ese momento era abrazar fuerte a Hermione y limpiarle las lágrimas.

Mientras la chica estaba hundida en su pecho el observó a su padre y recordó todo por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder matarlo. Sin embargo no habia sido el, sino ella. "

_Al menos se que huyo porque amo_

(flash-back)

Hermione, mírame. Mírame y escúchame bien! Nada nos va a separar, entiendes? Nada. Ahora que el esta muerto, no le tengo miedo a nada. Solo debemos separarnos un tiempo, porque los mortífagos me seguirán.

No, no me importa Draco. Yo iré contigo.

No Herm, debes irte por tu camino… Será una semana y nos encontraremos en la estación 9 y ¾. Yo estaré ahí, te lo prometo.

Draco la atrajo hacia si y la besó profundamente. No quería separarse de ella, no queria dejar el calor de su cuerpo. Estaban tan cerca, y debían separarse.

El chico se alejó corriendo mientras Hermione se daba la vuelta también.

_Necesito distensión. _

_Estar así despierta, es un delirio de condenados. _

Faltaban solo dos días para encontrarse con el donde habían acordado. Y estos dias habia vivido solo de recuerdos, huyendo de la realidad. Quería relajarse, pero no podía. No podía dejar de pensar que quizas el estaba muerto, quizás el estaba ya en manos de los mortífagos porque ella asesinó a Lucius. Estos pensamientos la enloquecían. Deseaba estar con el mas que nada en el mundo. Sin embargo debia llegar a la estación 9 y ¾ y esperar que el estuviera ahí.

_Como un efecto residual._

_Yo siempre tomaré el desvío. _

Ya estaba ahí, en la estación 9 y ¾. La chica buscaba a Draco por todas partes, hasta que lo vió. Apoyado en una pared con una media sonrisa.

_Tus ojos nunca mentirán._

_Pero ese ruido blanco, es una alarma en mis oídos. _

Hermione se acercó a el con un extraño presentimiento. No era el mismo, algo habia pasado. Y estaba muy asustada, comenzó a correr y lo abrazó fuertemente. El chico la apartó y la miro a los ojos fijamente.

Herm, debo irme. Porfavor no me busques nunca.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, miró a su alrededor. Seguramente los mortífagos estarían por ahí, seguro que lo habian obligado a decir eso.

No es cierto. Si te vas, te voy a buscar Draco, por siempre.

Hermione escúchame…. Yo encontré a mi madre… y quiero empezar una vida nueva. Sin problemas.

_No seas tan cruel. _

_No busques mas pretextos. _

No es verdad! – exclamó Hermione llorando – ellos te están obligando a decir esto, no eres tu Draco. No eres tu.

_No seas tan cruel._

_Siempre seremos prófugos los dos. _

No sigas Draco porfavor, ¿Cómo pensaste que yo iba a creer esto? Te conozco demasiado, se que no te irías con tu madre.

Que bueno que lo sepas.- Draco sonrió y Hermione quiso abrazarlo. – No, Hermione, me capturaron los mortífagos. Están aquí. Se supone que debía separarme de ti e irme con ellos para reemplazar a mi padre. No pensaba hacerlo. Te iba a decir que nos encontráramos en algun lugar en algun tiempo. Nunca crei verdaderamente que me creerías.

_No tenemos donde ir_

_Somos como un área desvastada. _

Draco miró alrededor disimuladamente, debían huir. Le dijo a Hermione que saliera de la estación por la muralla y el saldría por otra parte.

Asi la chica se alejó y el miró a los mortífagos por ultima vez y comenzó a correr. Sabia que resultaria, nadie sabia este camino. Recordaba haberlo descubierto en el colegio junto a Crabbe y Goyle, sin embargo ellos ya estaban muertos.

Después de estar seguro de que los mortífagos no podrían seguirle, marchó en busca de Hermione.

La chica corrio hacia el y se hundieron en un abrazo. El la besó por largo rato y se dio cuenta que no necesitaba a nadie mas. Que huirían por siempre, pero serían felices.

_Carreteras sin sentido._

_Religiones sin motivo._

_¿Cómo podremos sobrevivir? _

Todo estará bien Herm, te lo prometo.

Losé, todo esta bien junto a ti.


End file.
